


Doug's not the only one

by agentcalliope



Series: A Doug's Life [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doug also respects huntingbird, Doug has a family, Doug reads fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, but mostly fitzsimmons, doesnt understand fitzsimmons, doug does not like grant ward, doug doesn't know- yet, doug ships everyone, doug wants to think about fitzsimmons all the time, kids love fitzsimmons too (although its not mentioned here really, martha loves fitzsimmons too, philinda too, sara loves phillinda, sometimes staticquake, stupid Jeff, they ship fitzsimmons almost as much as him, unless it contains grant ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard day at work analyzing data and saving the world, all Doug wants to do is go home, see his kids, wait for his wife, and read.</p><p> </p><p>And by reading, he means reading Fitzsimmons fanfiction (because who has time for actual reading when there is fanfiction about soulmates??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doug's not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much homework to do that i thought- why not just push it all off and write another Doug fic? I know I'll totally regret this later but for now here's a new Doug fic!
> 
> ps. if you like Skyeward DO NOT READ THIS
> 
> pps. spot the Game of Thrones and Hamilton references!

* * *

 

After a long, hard day at work analyzing data and _saving the world_ , all Doug wants to do is go home, see his kids, wait for his wife, and read.

And by reading, he means reading Fitzsimmons fanfiction (because who has time for actual reading when there is _fanfiction_ about _soulmates_??)

 

Besides, if they aren’t kissing in real life (besides that heart-stopping scene Doug saw a couple of months ago) then _at least_ he has fanfiction to help soothe the Fitzsimmons-size hole in his heart.

 

Sometimes, although his love belongs to Fitzsimmons, he does comb through the StaticQuake tag. It’s nice to see some people (like Omar in Finances) get to see their OTP happy and together.

 

_Fricking Omar and his fricking **canon** OTP ha ha hahaha trust me Omar good things don’t last I would know I mean like when Fitzsimmons finally became friends again and they both addressed the pod moment and they were GOING TO GO ON A DATE Jemma got EATEN by a SPACE ROCK I mean seriously what the frick is that._

Doug’s in a crabby mood today, and it has nothing to do with the horrible chicken sandwich he had at the cafeteria for lunch.

 

No, Doug’s grouchy because Jeff from Communications stopped by the office and went on and on and on about ‘Jemma _friend-zoned_ Fitz and Fitz needs to move on.'

 

_Pft. As IF! Not only is friend-zoning is a social construct that tells girls that they owe nice guys but it’s just a **stupid** concept! People don’t owe other people their love! Jemma loves Fitz and she never ‘friendzoned’ him. Know your facts Jerry you look stupid. Also, why would Fitz need to move on when THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE IS BESIDE HIM THE WHOLE DAMN TIME??? YOU KNOW NOTHING JEFF SHAW._

It would be so much easier if Doug just told Jeff about the kiss(es) he saw- but Doug decided soon after he witnessed that _glorious moment_ that no matter how hard it was, he wasn’t going to tell _anyone_ (besides Martha). It wasn’t his tale to tell: even if it would shut Jerry the frick up.

What does that infuriating man know about True Love™ anyway?? He’s still shipping _Skyeward_ for god’s sake.

 

_Dude that ship sunk the second Ward shot Hand and we found out he was Hydra. Sunk to the bottom of the sea like how HE SUNK MY BELOVED FITZSIMMONS. Daisy Johnson could Never- would never- SERIOUSLY! She doesn’t even go by Skye anymore and Ward is **dead.** _

So Doug’s just looking through the secured SHIELD browser he and his friend Aisha set up (she loves Fitzsimmons _almost_ as much as Doug) and looking for something good to re- _oh yes Sanjana updated_ Fitzsimmons in Paradise _god bless her I love this WIP I should send her a muffin basket tomorrow yes she would like that._

 

But alas, real life soon beckons for Doug when he hears Martha walk through the door (she works in Strategy and always arrives later than him) and he’ll just have to find out whether or not Fitz and Simmons realize that the other couple is Bobbi and Hunter on their Hawaiian vacation later.

_ALSO IT IS SUCH A CRIME THAT HUNTINGBIRD WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE SS FITZSIMMONS SAIL THEY'RE LIKE THE BIGGEST FITZSIMMONS SHIPPERS (besides me of course). COME BACK PLEASE.  
_

He kisses his wife hello, and sits down at the table to eat dinner with his family. Martha asks him if anything happened and work and besides _fricking Jeff_ nothing interesting happened so they just listen to Maggie talk about her basketball team and Johnny about his theater program. Sara is on her phone the whole time but reading Philinda fanfiction- Doug would rather it was Fitzsimmons but he’ll take what he can get _that’s my girl_.

 

In any case, Doug is surprised he can make it the whole dinner, and the family movie, only thinking about Fitzsimmons a total of 58 times. A new record.

 

It’s probably due to his new blog fitzsimmonsitslovebiatch.SHIELDtumblr.com and his ability to now rant anonymously to his fellow coworkers without needing to bother his family.

 

That does remind Doug that forgot to check it today- he’ll have to do that later too.

 

The kids are all in bed before Doug is finally able to sit down, finish the chapter _damn it why is he tearing up it’s a fricken PIECE OF FICTION_ when he notices Martha scribbling away in a notebook.

He’s never seen it before, and the way she’s hunched over it makes him very suspicious- he is a SHIELD agent, after all (even though she is one too).

He quietly gets up and leans over her shoulder, interested in what his wife was furiously jotting away.

“MARTHA IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?”

 

She jumps and clutches the notebook to her chest, her face red with embarrassment.

“No! Doug it’s nothing! really!”

 

But Doug trusts his own eyes, and his wife is a terrible liar.

 

“ARE YOU WRITING FITZSIMMONS FANFICTION???”

 

She looks like she’s about to protest, but she just throws up her hands and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I passed by them today in the halls and Doug I _died_ they are just so perfect for each other I have too many feels I just _gotta get them out somehow_!!! And then I got this incredible headcanon about the Academy days and I just HAD to write it down.”

 

Doug realizes three fundamental truths at the exact same time:

  1. Martha is _such_ a hypocrite- she has always said she doesn’t see the point of Fitzsimmons and yet _here they are._
  2. No one can resist the power of Fitzsimmons.
  3. Nothing beats being obsessed with something than finding out that someone else you love shares the same obsession.



 

(After Doug beta’s Martha’s writing, she uploads the ficlet “Chemistry (class)” on SHIELDfsff.com and it reaches 1500 hits within an hour- with 84 kudos, 29 comments and 6 bookmarks.)

 

(Doug has never been prouder.)


End file.
